The Great Troll Detective Part 1
Cast: * Hiram Flaversham - Lem (Planet 51) * Olivia Flaversham - Disgust (Inside Out) * Fidget - James (Thomas & Friends) Transcript: * (TongueSpeakingFool Title Card) * (London 1897) * (Camera Pans Closer) * (A Horse Nickers) * (Flaversham's Toy Store) * London, 1897. * (The camera pans slowly through a small street. A horse drawn carriage drives by. The horse snorts and neighs as the focus moves below the carriage and slowly zooms in on a tiny shop, Flaversham's Toys.) * (Inside, here is a 5-year-old elephant with light gray skin, a long, tufted tail, a short trunk, large, mouse-like ears, a red mouth, and rosy cheeks, wearing a sleeveless yellow dress over a white short-sleeved shirt, white socks, and black shoes. Her name is Disgust.) * (Next to her is an old Womble with tan skin, white fur, a pointed snout, and a black nose, wearing gold spectacles and a blue tartan shawl, a matching hat, and slippers. His name is Lem, Disgust's great uncle.) * (Today, Disgust and her uncle are celebrating Disgust's fifth birthday. Disgust plays with a small rocking horse as her uncle adjusts his apron.) * Disgust: You know, Lem, this is my very best birthday. * Lem: Ahh...but I haven't given you your present yet. * Disgust: (excited) What is it? What is it? * Lem: Now, now. Close your eyes. * (He moves to a small cupboard as Emily tries to sneak a peek between her fingers.) * Lem: Uh-uh-uh-uh. Auch, no. No peeking now. * (Disgust giggles as Lem returns to the table, a small toy in his hand that resembles a flowerbud. He winds the key and sets it in front of her.) * (As a gentle tune plays, Disgust opens her eyes and sees that the bud has turned into a mouse ballerina, who dances for her.) * Disgust: (gasps) Oh, Lem! You made this just for me? * (Outside, a tall, thin crow slowly approaches. He cackles evilly as his shadow looms over the door to the toy shop.) * (Inside, the doll has finished her dance, and Disgust gets down from her chair to hug Bulgaria.) * Disgust: You're the most wonderful great uncle in the...in the whole world! * (The tender moment is interrupted as the locked door begins to rattle. Disgust and Lem look towards the door as the rattling becomes more intense. Bulgaria puts his arms around his great niece protectively.) * Disgust: (from o.c.) Who is that? * Lem: I-I don't know! Quickly, dear, stay in here and don't come out! * (Lem hides her in the cupboard and stands in front of it, just as a tall, thin crow with black feathers, an orange beak, gray eyebrows, and an Italian accents, wearing dark blue gloves, a red sweater, a gray trench coat, a matching bowler hat, light gray pants, and black shoes, named Stiletto Mafiosa, bursts in though the window.) * (From inside her hiding place, Emily cracks the door and watches in terror as her uncle and James struggle. The table flies towards the cupboard, shutting the door and pushing Disgust back.) * James (Thomas & Friends): (from o.c.) Now I-a gotcha, toymaker! (cackles) * Lem: (from o.c.) Oh! Disgust! * (Disgust pushes against the door and is able to move the table. She creaks the door open and steps out.) * (In was silent, when the shop is dark; furniture is scattered as empty paint buckets are spilling out. Disgust goes to the window, calling out to Lem.) * Disgust: Lem, where are you? Lem...where are you?! Lem! (echoing) LEM!! * (As Disgust's cries echo in the night, the camera zooms out into the clouds.) * (Theme from "The Great Mouse Detective" plays as the opening credits appear.) * TongueSepakingFool'' Productions presents'' * The Great Troll Detective * Starring *** Basil of Baker Street - Branch (Trolls) *** Dr. David Q. Dawson - Junior (Storks) *** Olivia Flaversham - Disgust (Inside Out) *** Hiram Flaversham - Lem (Planet 51) *** Toby - Brum *** Mrs. Judson - Lori Loud (The Loud House) *** Ratigan - Diesel 10 (Thomas & Friends) *** Ratigan's Thugs - The Diesels (Thomas & Friends) & Ogres (Shrek Forver After) *** Fidget - James (Thomas & Friends)